


Peace

by swilliams1234



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 04:11:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18229727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swilliams1234/pseuds/swilliams1234
Summary: Just a short little sweet thing





	Peace

As Hope slipped into the bath, she sighed as the hot water engulfed her naked body. She closed her eyes and tried to relax by taking deep breaths, attempting to ignore the anxious thoughts that bustled around in her mind. 

When will the next monster appear?  
What if all of the locks are returned to malivore?  
What if someone gets hurt?  
What if Josie gets hurt?

It wouldn't stop. The questions, the anxiety. Running wasn't helping. Training wasn't helping. Hope was more overwhelmed than she thought she ever could be. The pressure to keep everyone safe, to live up to the expectations of being the all powerful tribrid. It was overtaking her mind and her body. She was tense everywhere and couldn't focus. The amount of times she had snapped at the residents of the Salvatore school in the last few days was uncountable. 

The hot water did nothing to soothe Hope's tension. Frustrated she flipped in the bathtub and plunged her head into the water. She held her position until her chest hurt, she released her breath underwater in a rush, feeling the air surge around her face. She lifted face out of the water, breathed in deeply, and went back in again, this time screaming out her breath. 

 

When Josie walked into Hope's bathroom, she was surprised to see her girlfriend facedown in a bathtub full of water and despite knowing that Hope couldn't drown, was relieved to see bubbles flying up around her head. 

As Hope lifted her head after what must have been the dozenth time of plunging her head into the water, she felt Josie's presence, even though she did not hear or see her come in. Hope could always tell when Josie was close. She rested her head on her hands, above the water and looked at the brunette. She stared into her eyes, seeing concern on her face, but also love. The water had been a distraction to her flying her thoughts, figuratively and literally drowning them out but not quieting them. As Hope looked at Josie, everything in her mind went quiet as her heart felt like it swelled. 

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hi," Josie echoed, "can I join you?" 

Hope nodded and flipped back over, sliding to the back of the tub as Josie quickly undressed. When the taller girl saw that her girlfriend was planning on sitting behind and holding her, she frowned. 

"No. I want to hold you, Hope."

When Hope gave her a skeptical look she solemnly added, "I'm taller so it will work much better."

Hope moved forward without any more argument and Josie stepped in, sliding down behind her. The water rose to the point where it almost overflowed from the tub but the girls ignored it. Josie wrapped her arms around Hope and Hope leaned her head back on Josie's shoulder, she smiled softly as Josie pressed a sweet kiss to her cheek. 

Josie didn't ask questions. She just understood what Hope was going through, and knew what she needed. 

And for the first time in God knows how long, Hope felt peaceful.


End file.
